Human Freakshow
by watchingmewatchingu
Summary: -RE-UPLOADED- Carmen finds herself in something she might never get out of, alive. *Reviews are greatly appreciated*


When Carmen came to, she found herself tied to a chair and the fact that she didn't know where she was or why she was tied to a chair, was not what freaked her out. She was more freaked out by the perky petite blonde girl lying on the bed with her legs dangling off the edge.

"Excuse me?" The blonde sat up straight. "Oh hey. You're awake!" She skipped over to the latina. "Do you want to play a guessing game?" Carmen shook her head. "Ugh, fucking party pooper!" She got up and left.

Carmen looked around the room which reeked of death and was full of weird looking dolls, Marilyn Monroe memorabilia and old Hollywood posters..

"Hey! I changed my mind, I want to play."  
>But it was too late, a man entered. He must've been over two meters tall.<br>"Can you help me?" The man moved closer to her. "Please?" He untied the ropes.  
>"Thank you." Her wrists were full of bruises. "Thank you."<p>

He grabbed her arm and roughly pushed her down on the bed. "No, please! Stop! What are you doing, please no!" Carmen felt her left wrist being pinned to the dirty mattress as the right one was tied to the bedpost.

"Tiny, let me do it!" The perky blonde was back, the man: obviously named Tiny, nodded in agreement and left the two girls to tend to themselves. "We are going to have a blast!" Baby finished tying Carmen to the bed before she opened the nightstand drawer and brought out a makeup kit. "I would let you choose color, but I have a feeling that you're not the one who plays nice. So I'm going to do this for you."

She applied heavily green eye shadow, to Carmen's cinnamon colored eyelids. Then she made her face as pale as she possibly could. "You look like a doll, you're my doll." Carmen grimaced in disgust, but managed to pucker up and hide her fear.  
>"Baby! Are you about ready with her?" The blonde muttered something under her breath. "That's Otis, he's my brother. It's my turn to play with her, so fuck off!"<p>

Baby held up a mirror in front of Carmen's face. "Don't you look pretty?" Her none waterproof mascara was running down her cheeks, her eyes looked catlike, too much eyeliner and the green eye shadow really didn't do her any favors.  
>"You need lipstick." She pressed her dark red lips against Carmen's and smeared the red all over her face. "There, now that's much better." Baby giggled and laughed demonically.<p>

Carmen was starting to lose her faith in all that she knew. "Now, what do you want to do?" Baby started to brush Carmen's hair. "I want you to look real nice, like me. Don't you want to look like me?" Carmen shrugged, which made Baby pull her hair real hard. "Yes! Yes, I want to look nice, just like you." Again, Baby let out a giggle. "Let's get you out of these clothes. I've got something real special planned for you." She started to cut off Carmen's t-shirt, completely ignoring her desperate pleas. Instead she went for her jeans.

"I'm going to loosen the ropes, but if you try anything funny, I'm going to gut you like a fucking fish!" Carmen nodded. "SPEAK UP! I CAN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU!" She was choking on her own tears. "Okay, okay. I'm not going to do anything." Baby untied her. "Put this on."  
>A baby blue dress was thrown at her. "Please don't kill me." Baby watched as Carmen proceeded to put the dress on. "Please don't kill me!" She mocked.<p>

Carmen clutched to the cross hanging around her neck and kissed it gently. "Give me that!" Baby snatched the cross right off of her neck, sending both the chain and cross flying across the room. "Where's your god now, huh?"  
>This was hell, she was sure of it. "Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you? I don't even fucking know you!" Even though that might've been true, she knew she'd never get out of this.<br>At least not alive.

"I don't want to forget what your voice sounds like. I wish I could just rip out your vocal cords and keep them forever." The door flew open. "Baby! Get the fuck out!"  
>It was Otis, Baby's brother.<br>Baby acted as if she'd been offended. "Fuck you." Otis raised his hand as if he was to hit her and she didn't even flinch when his knuckles came in contact with her face.  
>The punch had cracked her lip and blood was now dripping from it. "You're not eve trying anymore, are you?" A little saddened by her brother's weak attempt, she licked some of the blood off of her lip.<p>

She walked over to Carmen and pressed her lips against her jugular and nibbled a bit.  
>Carmen felt her fight for survival slowly leave her body.<br>Baby rose to her level and whispered softly in her ear; "My brother is going to kill you and I'm going to watch. You can bet your sweet little ass on that I will be enjoying every single second of seeing the life get beaten out of you."


End file.
